


And No One Else

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: A Fan Fic for a Poe Party Secret Santa on Tumblr. Geroge is courting her lady love Emily Dickinson!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is a one shot that I did this month. I had a lot of fun with it, and I hope you like it. The prompt was Geroge is courting her lady love, who may or may not be Emily Emily Dickinson.

And No One Else

It was the night of the big party and George was going to go to the party, and she had a date one that she had been wanting to go out with for a while, but the thing of it was that she was excited about this party. Her date for the party was Emily Dickinson, one that she had been wanting to take out for a while and she was courting for a while and going to the party with her tonight it would be fun, even if Emily wasn’t really much of a party goer they would have fun. The funny thing was that George was trying to think of other ways to court Emily Dickinson, even though she had already had her she was thinking of different ways that she could court her. In her mind she needed to secure that she wouldn’t leave her once she had her, she never wanted to have her leave once she had fully had her she didn’t feel like she had fully had her yet. This was going to be a night of George courting Emily, now one would have thought that if George knew Emily; then she would have found a new way to court her because Emily wasn’t the most social person. The plan was to go to the party, George didn’t have another date and she knew that she needed a plus one because going solo was something that wasn’t she liked, she wanted to have a date and tonight it was Emily. Behind the scenes for around a month when they got the date, George had been having the plan rolling around in her head and this was the final step of the plan here. After the party tonight George would ask Emily out on another date, and say that she had some real feelings for her, she had them and for a while now she had feelings for her that she wanted to act on. One would think that maybe she would have told Emily that she had feelings for her, but George wanted to make sure that her feelings would be returned by Emily.

As Emily was getting ready for tonight she was trying to think of some way that she could get out of going to this party tonight, she wasn’t much of a party person and everyone that knew her knew that she wasn’t much of a party person. The only thing that was keeping her going was the fact that she was going to go with George, that would be the light at the end of a very what would probably be a loud party with lots of people. The thing of it was that she did need to get out of the house, and she needed to be around people she was one that was in her house a lot, and she was having some dark thoughts because that was the way that was the way that she worked. Emily was fine the way that she was, she knew that other people saw her as a little odd because of the way that she was, she seemed like she was always down and that she had an anger about her. The only thing that was keeping her mind off of her own thoughts, and what she was already calling a dreadful party and she wasn’t even there yet she was just imagining it in her head. The thing of it was that she really liked George, as a friend and as maybe something a little more than that she had feelings of love had really confused her always, and she didn’t want to put a label on what she was feeling for George. 

The night started when George came to pick up Emily, George was still trying to court and woo Emily so she had deiced that she would pick her up, and at the end of the night she would drop her off just as she had planned. The end of the night would hopefully end with a kiss, at least this is what George wanted and George had planned on making the first move, she wanted to make her feelings known for her this was the best way to make her feelings known.  
“Hello my lady you look beautiful tonight, and I am so happy that you agreed to come with me tonight as my plus one.” George smiled Emily looked as beautiful as she ever did, and she looked delightful and she had more feelings for her than she had ever had before.  
“Hello and thank you for inviting me, I am actually very much looking forward to this I know it might seem odd coming from me but I really am looking forward to having some fun.” Emily smiled what she was saying was true, as she had thought about it, she very much was looking forward to spending a night of fun with George, whom she might have feelings for but she wouldn’t really act on them because this was the way that she worked.

Once they got to the party they had greeted the host, George being the more extroverted one of the introduced her plus one, Emily did know the host but she wasn’t as familiar with them as George was so it helped that George took the lead here. The thing of it was that Emily needed some more fun in her life, and tonight was a way for her to get some more fun in her life let lose a little bit and interact with people her own age. Tonight could be good even if it was just not her scene where she would mostly be, funny because she didn’t feel like she belonged here but she needed to get some interaction, she was lonely but she was mostly okay with this.  
“I hope that you have a great time tonight, I know that this is not your usual scene here but I hope that you have as much fun as you can.” George smiled she was trying to keep it light because she knew the way that Emily would react if she had been stressed.

“Thank you I really am having a great time here, it is fun and I really feel like I need to do this more you know interact with people.” Emily smiled she couldn’t stop looking at George and how much she loved what she was wearing tonight. Emily was one that usually liked fashion, and George seemed to be one that was more of the bohemian less fashion forward type of style. In Emily’s opinion this style suited her, it was a little odd just like her and she liked seeing the different outfits that George would wear to different events.

At the end of the night George took Emily home, it was now never she needed to make her move now because if she didn’t she knew that she never would and she would have these feelings forever, or at least until she could work up the courage to make a move that she really wanted to make. Going through her head right now were thoughts that Emily wouldn’t like her as anything more than a friend, and this wouldn’t be good because she wanted to be more than friends. Honestly, it was now or never, and it had to be now because if she kept on stalling this; then she would back down because that was the way that she worked.  
“Emily I had a great time with you tonight it was perfect. There was a reason why I took you to the party tonight, even though I know that it’s not really your scene and I love you for going. The reason was that I like you, as more than a friend I like as a matter of fact I love you” with that George kissed her it was a bold move, yes, but she was acting on her feelings. When she was done she smiled, and wondered what was going to happen next, would they be back to square one it wouldn’t be what she wanted but she would just need to go with it.

“George thank you for a lovely evening I had such a fantastic time with you tonight. It’s funny that you say that you have feelings for me; because I have feelings for you I’ve had them for a while but I wasn’t sure how you felt about me.” With that Emily kissed her back, they were both in love with each other and nobody could deny that.  
After that, they made plans for dinner the next night, and they would be making plans for many nights after. They were infatuated with each other, and they just couldn’t control their feelings for each other anymore.


End file.
